Stay close, Don't go
by Gilbert Nightray
Summary: WARNING: YAOI ! Akuroku Song Fic to the song Stay close don't go by Secondhand Serenade First song fic, Lovely meaningful song, not too fluff, Suck at summaries! R&R would be lovely ONESHOT!


Well, XTIGGZIE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS FIC EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT SHE CHOSE THE SONG.

ME, ABBY, HER SISTER, ANIMEIFIED, WROTE THIS STORY.  
First song fic hope you enjoy !  
R&R would be lovely :

* * *

Axel looked at his best friend, walking away.

Walking away, ready to leave everything behind.

Including him.

He was going to leave everything behind for a new life.

_Staring at the glass in front of me_

_Is it half empty?_

_Have I ruined all you've given me?_

"Roxas, why are you leaving?" Axel questioned, a mixed feeling of confusion and sadness building up in him.

Roxas turned around.

"It's not like anyone's going to miss me." Roxas said, regretting he had said that.

Axel glared at Roxas.

"Do you really think that no one's going to miss you?!" He said, trying so hard not to yell.

"No one's going to miss you? I'll miss you every day that you're gone! You know how hard it's going to be to wake up every morning, not seeing you there? Not waking up to see someone I love?

And you say no one's going to miss you?"

_I know I've been selfish_

_I know I've been foolish_

_But look through that and you will see_

_That I'll do better_

_I know, baby I can do better_

"I'm sorry!" Roxas yelled as tears stung his eyes. He began to run. He couldn't bear to see Axel there, crying. Crying for him. He didn't deserve those tears for he was about to do something that would break Axel's heart.

He knew it, but it didn't stop him. But Roxas knew he had to go.

"I have to go find him." Roxas continued to yell as he knew Axel was following him.

"Who? Sora? Are you willing to leave everything behind for just one person?" Axel asked calmly, hoping it would persuade Roxas.

Roxas looked down. He didn't want to stare into eyes that he loved. Eyes he were killing. Pain, sadness and anger building up in them. Eyes he had seen his whole life. It was just to painful.

"Roxas..." Axel said, walking towards Roxas who had stopped. Roxas' back turned to Axel.

"Please, think about this. Please, think about your decision."

"I'll have to leave sometime. Don't worry, you'll make it on your own. I know it." Roxas' said trying to help cheer Axel up. But he knew nothing would cheer him up. Nothing. Not unless he was staying.

Axel's love was just to strong. Axel's heart wouldn't let him give in.

_If you leave me tonight_

_I'll wake up alone_

_Don't tell me I will make it on my own_

_Don't leave me tonight_

_This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies_

_If you leave me tonight_

Roxas tears streamed down his face.

"Roxas, please, don't leave. Not now at least. Not tonight. Please." Axel pleaded, his voice shaking.

"Axel," Roxas whispered, beginning to walk back to Axel.

"I have to go. It's my time to leave. Everyone has their own time, I guess it's mine."

"Don't give me that bullshit." Axel shouted.

"I need you. And you can't see that? Why do you think I'm out here, nearly begging on my knees for you to stay?!"

Roxas' tears came down more than he expected it too. His hood over his head shielded his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Roxas whispered.

"Is that all you can give me? An apology for leaving?" Axel asked.

"All these memories. How can you forget them?"

"Who says I'll forget?!" Roxas snapped back,

_Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping_

_I listen to your breathing_

_Amazed how I somehow managed to_

_Sweep you off of your feet girl_

_Your perfect little feet girl_

_I took for granted what you do_

_But I'll do better_

_I know, baby I can do better_

"All those times we shared together. What makes you think I'll forget them?! Those are my most important memories." Roxas whispered, a tiny smile that came across his face.

"I don't want you to forget...but what if you do?" Axel asked as his voice became a whisper as well.

"I finally have you, and you're leaving? Why?"

"Because I have to find him! I can't stand this place anymore! I have to leave!" Roxas yelled.

"So you're just going to leave me as well?" Axel retorted as Roxas began to feel more guilty than he already was.

"I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Roxas screamed as those words lingered in Axel's ears.

_I love you._

_If you leave me tonight_

_I'll wake up alone_

_Don't tell me I will make it on my own_

_Don't leave me tonight_

_This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies_

_If you leave me tonight_

"If you love me, why are you leaving?" Axel asked as the tears began to flow more.

"I don't want to say anything cliched like 'if you truly love someone then you'll have to let them go' or some shit like that.

But Axel, you've got to understand. I can't stay forever."

"Then stay with me now. My heart can't handle it. My heart can't handle not seeing you everyday when I wake up. Not having anyone to go to, to talk to. Roxas,

please, not tonight."

Roxas looked up to meet his eyes with Axel's piercing green ones. Tears filled, running down both their eyes.

They looked back and forth to each others eyes, both wanting each other.

Axel embraced Roxas in a tight, hug.

None of them wanting to let go. Not wanting the moment to end.

_And don't you know_

_My heart is pumping_

_Oh, it's putting up the fight_

_And I've got this feeling_

_That everything's alright_

_Don't you see_

_I'm not the only one for you_

_But you're the only one for me_

Axel's heart was racing as his body was up against Roxas'.

Roxas can hear the beating of Axel's heart as he lifted his head up to face Axel.

"Roxas," Axel began.

"I'm fighting for you to stay. Please? Just stay with me, one more night. If you leave me now, you'll leave me forever."

"But..." Roxas began as Axel put one finger onto Roxas' lips.

"Apparently, I'm not the only one for you, but you're the only one for me." Axel said, his tears dropping on Roxas' face.

"That's not true." Roxas replied brushing his lips against Axel's.

_If you leave me tonight_

_I'll wake up alone_

None of them let go, knowing, if they let go, it would've been the end.

Axel, longing for this kiss since Roxas walked out that door, was not ready to let this end. He was far from letting go of what he loved.

Roxas. All he ever wanted, right before him. How could he let him go?

After all they've been through, he was not going to let someone else stop him.

Their lips never parted, they knew. It was just to much for each to bear to leave one another. Their embrace got hotter, and it was more intense.

They couldn't let go.

They _wouldn't _let go.

_If you leave me tonight_

_I'll wake up alone_

_Don't tell me I will make it on my own_

_Don't leave me tonight_

_This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies_

_If you leave me tonight_

_Don't leave me tonight_

_(Stay Close, Don't Go)_

"I love you." Axel whispered into Roxas' ear.

"I love you two." Roxas said, as he made his way back to Axel's lips.

"What do you say we continue this at home?" Roxas said as Axel's lips formed a smile.

"I'd love that."

Roxas brushed his lips against Axel's and whispering one last time,

"The only way I'm leaving is if you're leaving too, babe."


End file.
